winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Hearts Forever
Two Hearts Forever is a song first heard in Season 4. It is also heard in the Specials. Musa sings this song. English lyrics Jump into this crazy sky and I will be with you Up there we can shine like stars Two hearts forever Don't think twice the time is right so Take my hand and don't let me go Can't you see, You are the one who set me free The world is wonderful all around Just close your eyes and you'll hear the sound Of our fairy hearts beating together We've got the power to shine Together forever Turn on your magical light (Just like a spark in the dark) And you'll be ready to fly (You've got it liftin' your heart) There's nothing you can do We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Just like a spark in the dark (Turn on your magical light) You've got it liftin' your heart (And you'll be ready to fly) We're gonna change the world We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Come on now let's celebrate The freedom of our life It's a party full of joy We're friends forever Spread your wings across the blue sky Spread your wings now it's time to fly You and I Riding at the speed of light The world is wonderful all around Just close your eyes and you'll hear the sound Of our fairy hearts beating together We've got the power to shine Together forever Turn on your magical light (Just like a spark in the dark) And you'll be ready to fly (You've got it liftin' your heart) There's nothing you can do We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Just like a spark in the dark (Turn on your magical light) You've got it liftin' your heart (And you'll be ready to fly) We're gonna change the world We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Yeah-eah... Italian lyrics Mille magiche avventure, io e te Noi due, sempre insieme più che mai Un solo cuore! Con i sogni e i desideri E gli amici quelli veri Anche tu puoi volare Insieme a noi (-iiiiiii) C'è un mondo unico e tu lo sai Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai Dai chiudi gli occhi E accendi la magia Apri le ali e poi via A inseguire un brivido Occhi negli occhi io e te (Giorno per giorno di più) Verso le stelle perché (In alto ancora più su) Abbi coraggio per sempre Noi siamo insieme più che mai Giorno per giorno di più (Occhi negli occhi io e te) In alto ancora più su (Verso le stelle perché) Oltre ogni limite Ancora noi sempre insieme più che mai Yeeeeeeeh-Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh-Yeeeh Luci, musica, emozioni ritmo ed energia Come un mare dentro noi Che cresce ancora Onda dopo onda Insieme oltre limiti e confini Anche tu puoi volare insieme a noi C'è un mondo unico e tu lo sai Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai Dai chiudi gli occhi E accendi la magia Apri le ali e poi via A inseguire un brivido Occhi negli occhi Io e te (Giorno per giorno di più) Verso le stelle perché (In alto ancora più su) Abbi coraggio per sempre Noi siamo insieme più che mai Giorno per giorno di più (Occhi negli occhi Io e te) In alto ancora più su (Verso le stelle perché) Oltre ogni limite Ancora noi sempre insieme più che mai Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Special Songs Category:Musa